A conventional electrical switching apparatus in one known form typically comprises an electromagnetically actuable device having a magnetic core proximate an armature. Typically, a coil is electrically energized to draw the armature to the magnetic core. The electromagnetically actuated device may be a control relay, a contactor, a motor starter or the like. The armature is operatively associated with a movable device such as an actuator. With an electrical switching apparatus the actuator operates a contact assembly.
The contact assembly may be an integral component of the electrical switching apparatus or it may an auxiliary device to be added thereto. In the case of an auxiliary contact assembly, a housing conventionally supports an electrical contact and a pusher. The pusher is selectively actuated to operate the contact. One such conventional auxiliary contact assembly is removably mounted to a side of the electromagnetically actuable device. A mortise and tenon construction joins the auxiliary contact device to the electromagnetically actuable device. A side mounted screw and nut are turned to lock the auxiliary contact assembly on the electromagnetically actuable device. This requires the use of a screwdriver and some care in controlling orientation of the screw and nut during installation and removal. Moreover, the user must have side access to the electromagnetically actuable device which might require removal of the device from a panel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a contact assembly for use in electrical switching apparatus designed to facilitate mounting thereon and removal therefrom.